


Farewell

by maimedlion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maimedlion/pseuds/maimedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bitterness upon weighted heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the newest glimpse of Brienne in the second trailer for season four. This was originally posted on my blog on Tumblr, but I thought to share it here as well.

   A bitterness upon weighted heart.

   Longing for this filled him not; to stand in accursed silence as the need for departure had come. The shewolf had fled, seeking out an escape of which had lain within her grasp, yet of which blind she had stood towards. Perhaps in that, they two lay at fault; approach the girl they had not, promises upon lips the likes of which Sansa stark would likely not believe. For what cause would she have held, to trust a Lannister— or a woman of whom stood in close acquaintanceship with the _**Kingslayer?**_

   Still, the damned oath still lay upon their heads, forcing action where others might have found little care. Yet as desperate as he lay, to see vow fulfilled and at an end, with the shewolves once more residing in the North whence they belonged— how desperately he longed for the great beast of a woman to remain. The one of whom truly he could name friend, of whom he could _trust_ \- an unwavering trust, of which he knew would prove unshattered, no matter how the years may progress. _Stay,_ he longed to tell her. _Allow me to accompany you_ , even more so- yet other vows restricted his movements, damnably so.

   His place was _there_ , in King’s Landing, beside Tommen and Cersei. Defending them, protecting them- no matter the thoughts which plagued his mind, for the admission which Tyrion had given him. I know not of where I stand in Cersei’s eyes, of what I mean to her. _The disdain she holds for my stump; the way she looks at it, at what I’ve become_ \- with **fear**.

   Fear and disgust.

   And it was that, which so thrust an ache into Jaime’s heart, as he prepared to stand and give farewell to Brienne. He had well-equipped her with sword, armor, coin, and proper mount-yet it did not make the departure any easier. It did not make saying goodbye any more a simple task. For it would never stand simple.

   A smile he may well have worn, feigned despite knowing well how she would see through it, as so oft since the reveal of Aerys had she been able to. _Sometimes I cannot but feel you are the worst thing to ever happen to me, and yet- I cannot stand but grateful, for what you’ve stood as in my life._

   Trust ever he would have in her, and by gods— prayers, genuine and foreign would he utter- if only to keep her safe. As she mounted the horse, turning to leave- he said not a word. What could he say? That he would miss her, that he would so long for her company? That he wished her well, and cursed his fate that he could not follow her?

    But then she turned, to meet his eyes once more. Something in those sapphires found him, reaching into the deepest crevices of his heart. Tugging at him, urging him to join her, even as she departed; gods only knew if they would meet again. For if fate reflected what once had been, likely one would pass from the world before they were able.

_Death so oft takes us; denying us that of which we so yearn for_. A curse formed upon his lips- as he damned himself for being such a fool.

                         And so he went in quick pursuit, though death would likely take him for it.


End file.
